My abused life
by knjj727
Summary: kurrama finds a diary and wonder who it belongs to hiei knows who is this new girl kagome higurashi does the diary belong to her no it cant the diary was written 35 years ago it cant be hers can it whats her relation to hiei read to find out i hope u lik
1. Chapter 1

My abused life

DECEMBER 31,1986

To day i start to write about my life

im 15 years old my birthday is july 27 1971 i some times fell like im not here

like im living but im not living its like im watching my life pass me by i dont fell any thing but pain do

i even exist my step dad abuses me in more ways than one all because of what i am

why do i have to be this why cant i be normal

oh well i guess i will never know

heres the count down 10..

9...8...7...6...5...4..3...2..1

happy new year

Love,

KH

Kurrama minimino (AN did i spell that right) puts down the diary that he was reading he had found it in a demons stomach one day on a mission. And decided to take it home with him to others you wouldent say it looked like a diary just a really beat up book. His friends mainly kurrabara are always asking him why he keeps the book he mearly ignores them and keeps the book with him at all times. The only person other than him self that knows the contents of the book is Hiei . Hiei seems to know the owner of the diary but wont say any thing .

"hiei you know who this girl is dont you"

"hn"

"hiei you know i wont hurt her i mearly want to return this to her and becise this was writen 35 years ago why wont you tell me?"

"dont search for her fox" hiei jumps out the window more than likely going to maki kurrama sighs

problems red?

_yeah youko hiei is hiding who this mistery woman KH is_

a mistery you say well i love misterys ohh i hope shes beautiful 

_dont put your hopes up to far youko this was written 35 years ago and she is more than likely human_

you mean shes ugly

_i dident say that in the last one i read she asked why cant i be normal her dad well her step dad abuses her because she is diffrent im thinking she just might be a demon and doesent know it_

you know she might not be alive if her family hurts her she could have killed her self 

_well we can find out some other time we have to go to school _Kurrama walks out of the house only giving a quick good bye to his mother. And meets up with his friends in frount of the school

"hey kurrama did you here we got a new student and guess what hiei actually asked to show her around." yuske blurts

"thats interesting normaly hiei doesent want to have any contact with humans she is human right?"

"hey everyone some girl is about to dump some guy in song this has got to be good" one of the male students yells

"i want to see this come on kurrama kurrabara lets watch"

They make it to the frount of the school to see a girl with some daisy duks bluejean shorts on and a big red shirt that she had tied so it stoped right above her well toned stomach her long waist lingth hair had blue streeks that framed her heart shaped face which was turned into a scowel her ocean blue eyes were burning like fire which only intensified when a boy with short brown hair walked up to her. She smirkd evilly pressed a button on a little radio that she pulled out of her pocket turned up the volume and started to sing . (AN i dont own this song get out by jojo)

" I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

_Chorus_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_Chorus_

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees   
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

_Chorus x2_

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh " 

She then turned off the radio and started to walk away she only got five steps in before the guy grabed her wrist she stoped in her traks and gazed at him angeraly her eyes flashed red and she punched the guy square in the noes sending him strait into the tree that was right behind him

" NEVER LAY A HAND ON ME AGAIN OR ELSE THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING THOSE HANDS TOUCH GOT IT?!!!!" she turns back around and walks away again

" woah remind me never to get on her bad side less i end up like that guy" yuske says pointing he looks back at the girl to see kurrabara grabbing her hands " to save him or not to save him... i guess ill save him you commin" we make it just in time to hear kurrabara ask his oh so famous qustion

" preety lady will you be my girl friend" As if it was automatic she slaped him clear across the yard. her eyes widen and she rushes over to kurrabara she looks around as if searching for some one...

" KAGOME HIGURASHI WHY DID YOU HIT THAT POOR BOY "

The girl now knoen as kagome flenched and turned around to find a girl who looks at kagome angerly she has long browm hair with pink streeks and is were ing the same thing as kagome but her shirt was pink not red.

" but sango i couldent help it he sounded like miroku all though he dident ask me to bear his children he asked if i would be his girl friend and i diddent hit him as hard has i hit hobo i mean hojo please dont be mad at me please please dont tell brother i wouldent let you take care of this for me "

"kagome im not mad personaly im glad you knocked out another miroku"

" his name is kurrabara" yuske says putting all the girls attention on him and kurrama the girls look at the still knocked out kurrabara

" I think ill call him elvis be cause of his hair style dont you agree sango?"

"absolutely " suddenly there was a ring and sango and kagome tensed "hello?...yes shes here...yeas shes alright ...hold on kagome its your b.b.brother"

" hello brother ...sigh i just got back from america three days ago ... well im sorry i dident call ...yes i dumped him but he dident seem to know how to let go...you dont have to do that its been taken care of...your what!!!...please let sango do it ...she is ...i am...fine see you soon...love you...bye. sabgo why dident you tell me you had to go back to america with miroku "

"well i forgot im leaving to day but ill still be here when you get out of school my plain doesent leave until after you get out of school so we can still hang"

"heah well dont you and miroku do any thing i wouldent do" Sango blushes and ther start to walk away kagome looks back " bye red bye slick say bye to elvis for me hpoe to see you soon"

well thats all for now i know its not very long but thats all i got ill try to up date soon please red and review


	2. Chapter 2

hi i said ill up date soon even if i really dident give any of you time to review hers chapter 2 enjoy

JANUARY 2,1987

my body is so sore why wont any one help me im in so much pain

to day my dad shot me i was hopeing i would die why diddent i die i wanted to die

it would have ended all if my pain

i know im talking crazy

if i wanted to die for real i would have killed my self anyway i promised my brother id stay alive

until he came back for me hes been gone for 3 years now

dad says hes dead but i refuse to believe it hes stornger than that and he never broke a promise

do i sound over confident sorry its just i know hes alive

i can fell it in my heart they say my sister is also dead but he took her with him

so i know she is still alive he asked me to come with

him but i couldent i had to take care of mom

she is now on her death bed

here is a song i made up(An i dont own this song)

**"Hurt"**

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you 

its a sad song that i wrote for my mom because i fell if it wasent for me she wouldent have died

she would still be alive and well holding me in her arms but like the song

said i blamed her for the things i couldent do

well thats enough for to day

love

KH also known as KJ 

Kurrama looks up from the diary when he sences Hiei comming to the class room with some one it must be the new girl yuske was talking about . when they walked into the class kurramas breath caught in his throat it was the girl from this morning the one who knocked out kurrabara and she was holding in to Hieis arm like a life line and smiling at him and hiei had a smirk on his face as well oh is this girl who is thos girl to hiei

"class calm down mr jagashi is this our new student"

"hn"

"hiei be nice my name is kagome higurashi nice to meet you all "

"thank you miss Higurashi" kagome tensed when the teacher caled her by her last name

"please dont call me that it brings up to many bad memories with my step dad soo call me..."

"kagome.."

" yes what is it BROTHER dearest got some thing to say" every one in the rroom gasped at the fact that this girl is hieis sister "no well dont call me higurashi if you have to call me by a last name use my real one jagashi i like that one better any ways."

"w w w well sence you and mr jagashi already know each other you sit next to him in the back"

"thanks you know you anit that bad oh and for all of you theres a new karaoke club that allows all student of all ages in come on and sing "

Kagome bows and walks to her seat still holding in to hieis arm. Kurrama look beside him were hiei is sitting looking the happiest that he had ever been if you diddent know hiei very well you would think he was very anoyed at kagome but the look on his portrayed pure happyness kurrama almost chosked on his breath when her heard hiei laugh drawing kagome gaze to him she gets up and comes to pat him on the back.

"you ok red?"

"y y yes dont worry about me"

"ok then " kagome gets up and goes back to her original spot clinging to hieis arm "hiei hows yukina i miss her just about as much as i missed you"

"shes fine well go visit her after school or after lunch"

" alright so hiei have you told yukina who you are"

"hn"

"dont you hn me "

"no"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! IF YOU DONT TELL HER TO DAY YOUR SELF ILL DO IT TELL HER OR ELSE"

at this point kagome was pissed ther eyes were changin frim her stormy blue to blood shot red just like hieis kagome snaaps her fingers and a flam erupted in some randome girls purse aparently she had a lighter in there i guess she knows how create a resonable aliby at this every on except hiei kagome and kurrama ran out of the class room thats when kagome transformed kurramas eyes widened she was beautiful she kept her black hair the only diffrence was that she had blood red tips her eyes were still blue but thy had a red out line on them her ears were pointed at the tip her chest grew a nother cup size and she filled out in all the right places a little more so than before and the thing that shocked kurrama was the fact that she had tails three of them he inhaled her sent to fime out that she was part kitsuine

my godds red she is beautiful

_i would have to agree_

we have to have her

_we cant youko thats hieis sister but i do wonder why she is part fox_

shell make a wonderful mate she allready knows abiut demons so it will be easy to introduce her to me

_that may be ture but hiei would kill us if we tryed any thing on his sister_

_**you are right fox **_

please hiei we wont hert her

_**im not worryed abiut that**_

_** I DONT APPRECEATE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT ME AND HIEI WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHO I CAN OR CANT DATE YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE CONTROOL OVER IS WHO I LL HAVE TO MATE IF I DONT FIND A MATE IN ONE YEAR!**_

Kagome leaves the mental conversation and then the burning room after changin back into her human form apparently still pissed. kurrama looks at hiei and shakes his head earning a glare as they walk out of the class room . that night it seemed every one and there mama was at the karoke club kisses that kagome mentioned during class. The entire yu yu gang with the exception of hiei was there heck even koenma was there claming he needed a change of the senery

hi thats all for now ill up date soon for you people who are reading and not reviewing it makes me kind of sad but oh well nothing i can do bye review if you want makes no diffrence to me


	3. Chapter 3

my abused life

I would like to thank Akamery for reviewing my first chapter. I know I make a lot of errors. I dont have microsoft word now because we moved and it got taken off. I want to thank Akamery for telling me how to spell those names any ways heres the story.

July 27,1987

Sorry I havent written in a while I' ve been through hell and back.

But on the bright side to days my birth day.

On another down note I got more beatings. Anyways

I have finally healed my wounds.

Only to have my father if you could call him a father

give me more wounds.

Why does he hate me so much? What did I do wrong I diddent mean to hurt mom.

Does he think i did it on purpose?

Some how I dont think that was the reason.

If I knew the reason I would be able to fix it and maybe we could be a happy family.

Why does the sound of that scare me.

some one please help.

please

KH aka KJ

Kagome walked over to were Kurama and the others were and almost instantly Kagome Keiko and Botan were talking . Kagome stood up and draged the other two girls to the back of the club and the next thing every one knows the annoucer is up on stage.

" Welcome every one looks like we got a full house tonight. I know you dident come up here to hear me talk. So lets get on with the show. First up is my girl Kagome and her girls Keiko and Botan lets sho them some love!!!!!!!!!!"

" Hi all my ladies out there when you been with you man for a long time and you just need some loven want to know what you got to do? Listen : (A.N i dont own this song or any others im goint to put in this story.)

**"Freakum Dress"**

_Intro_  
To be or not to be  
Not

Hold Up, bring the beat back

Stop, I ain't ready yet

Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes)

Yes mam (yes mam) Yes

_Verse 1_  
I think I'm ready  
Been locked up in the house way too long,  
It's time to get it,  
Cause once again he's out doing wrong,  
And my girls are so real,  
Said it's been a minute since I had some  
He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress 

The girls then pull off the cloaks they had on an man did they have there freakum dresses on. Botans dress was blue the v cut was well below her breast the lenth of the dress was a little above her knees. She wore a blue necklass with macking earings. She had her blue hair down with a few bumps in it. Her out fit had a certian prince drolling . Keikos dress was red. The v cut stoped in between ber breast . The lenth of the dress was well a little shorter than Botans she only wore some red earings to match the dress. You thought Yusuke was hornny before he was really bad now his demon blood was telling him to go and claim Keiko right then and there. But none of there two dresses was any thing compared to the dress that Kagome had on. she had on a really really really short black dress that was see through and could be called a shirt. The v cut was like Botans, and it seemed that she let some of her demon out because she now had red streeks in her hair Kurama had a hard time containing Youko and himself .

_Chorus_  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

_Verse 2_  
Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right  
Short and backless (backless, backless)  
See my silhouette in the moonlight  
Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice  
Little did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight 

The thought that went through every mans head was _I wish i was that man _

(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

_Chorus_  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

All the ladies (oh) you with this and you're dressed up in your dresses,and you're bestest with no reason?  
Get ready to freakum dress em 

Red I dont know how much more _I_ can take I need her in the best way possible

_I know what you mean Youko, but hiei ..._

Right now I dont care about Hiei I want Kagome 

When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your the song get on up and shake it,  
Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,  
Spin it all around then take it to the ground and _2x_

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

Ladies look here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)  
Every time and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,

I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh)

Yes you do Kagome I'll make sure that you were that on the night I make you mine.

_Youko!! Oh who am I kidding I agree. _

_** Glad you like red **_

_Kagome we diddent. I mean... You werent supposed to here..._

_** Its all right I'll forgive you if you get up there and sing**_

_But we dont sing._

_** i guess I'll have to come up with another punishment think you can handel it red ?**_

We can handel any thing !

_**Famous last words ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Bye ! **_

Why do I fell like were walking into the fire?

_This is Hiei's sister you expected less ?_

Hi peoples im sorry it wasent that long but i need help who should sing next and what song should they sing only if you want review it makes no diff to me next chappie should be up in a few days or a few hours lov ya bye


	4. Chapter 4

My abused life

SEPTEMBER 3, 1987

I might as well end my life now no one loves me.

I found out what I am. Im a demon. And to top it off my brother

has been put in jail

and claimed that he had no family all of his family is dead to him.

He doesent think of me as family anymore.

Or is it that he has forgotten about me ?

Does that mean my sister is dead?

whats the point in living when you have noone to live for?

But I promised I would stay alive.

I will live for my sister who never got to live her life out.

if your wondering what kind of demon ill have to tell you some other time cause dad is comming.

be warned this might be my last entry.

love

KH aka KJ

some one save me

" Did every one like our song ?" kagome yells into the mike all the men and women gave them a standing ovation " Im glad you dont know what i went through to get them in those dresses After a quick chaange of clothing well be back up here now we arent going to sing all night some body better get up here" kagome picke up her cloak and walks of the stage

" well does any on else want to sing ?" the anouncer asks

"i will thers no way im goint to let some look alike up stage me" every on turns there head to see the school slut kikyo walking up to the stage Kurama had to cover his nose because she smelled like a corpse

Red save our nose hurry

_** youko dont worry i have an idea ill take controll of her so every ones ears wont fall off ok**_

thank goodness kagome your a godess

_** now who said it was going to be good**_

but

__

kagome? kagome!!!!!

" yo kikyo i doupt any one wants to hear to your carhorn of s voice"

" i bet my dearest suichi-kun does "

" oh really corpse woman''

" what did you call me ?"

"What no one ever told you you smell like a dead woman"

" you little bitch"

"Bitch no i like vixen better. For you your just a bad smelling slut fucking every man that comes you way."

" I'll make you pay for this just you wait" Kikyo stomps off the stage

" I'll be waiting. Now are we her to sing or to fight" every ong screams sing " thats what i thought hit it

**"Pon De Replay"**

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Kagome walks off the stage and goes to a couple of silver head boys and starts dancing around them. Still singing the youngest of the two grabs her by the waist and flips her over his head then the oldest rips off her shirt leaving a bra like red top. Kagome smirks and grabs the oldest by his collar bringing there faces really close together acting like shes going to kiss him then she pushes him away and walkes a few steps away from them.

_Verse:_  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more 

The youngest of the two silver head boys grabs on to her waist when she is on her way back up makeing her grind into him then she turns around and runs away until she reaches the stage. with the oldest boy on her heals he picks her up and throws her on to the stage

_Pre-Hook:_  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_B-Sec x2:_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

_Verse 2:_  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2   
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

_Pre-Hook:_  
Run, Run, Run, Run   
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)   
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)   
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_B-Sec x2:_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

_x4_  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

_Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up "

" Thank you ladies the club has to close in a few min do you girls have any thing you want to say?

" yeah see you next week" All three girls yell into the mike and fall over laughing

" Kagome" kagome looks up from her laughing

"Sesshy! Inu! its been to long thanks for helping with that last song "

" foolish onna what was with that dress" sesshomaru growls out

"heh heh heh well you see the name of the song was freakum dress and that was a freakum dress wouldent you agree so uh what brings you down here "

" well ..." inuyasha drawls

" dont tell me Hiei sent you to watch over me "

"you hit the nail on the head " inuyasha says

" when is he going to relise i can take care of my self"

" after what that man did to you never " sesshomaru says

Kagome who are they

_**what jelous youko**_

_I want to know also Kagome _

_**Dont worry you dont have any thing to worry about there old friends I went out with inuyasha for a while but that dident last very long there both like over protective brothers now.**_

_oh_

_**See you later kurama oh and kikyo is right behind you **_

red on the count of three we run 1... 2...3 RUN  kurama takes off running from the dead smelling woman

Hope that was good review if u want this might be an inuyasha kagome kurama fic what do you think review if you want i wont force you to do any thing

bye bye

any one have any songs they would like in here pleaes tell if you want


End file.
